


Hero

by kaige68



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened last night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_grrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grrl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: SO NOT TRUE! I mean no harm and do not mean to imply anything about the actual people involved. This is fiction.
> 
> Green_grrl prompted: _Avengers RPS! Robert Downey Jr and Chris Evans, hero._

“What?”

“You fell.”

“That’s it? I fell? He caught me?”

“Yep. You refused to stand after. Said your hero would carry you.”

“And you let me go with him?”

“Dude, you weren’t roofied. You were alternately clinging to that bottle and Bob like a limpet. Stroking his arms, over-laughing at all his jokes. Your hands wandered under the table. Definitely. Not. Non-con.”

“There is no way-“

“There’s video, and blackmail plans.”

“I didn’t-“

“You did. I got a text _OMG SO big. CAN’T WAIT!_ ”

“no”

“Man up, stop whispering in the bathroom, and go climb back in bed with him.”


End file.
